


I See You

by steelorchids



Series: Random Karedevil fics [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Matt and Karen meet at a hotel lobby to go to a fancy party together. This is some time after Season 3 and they have an early established relationship.





	I See You

Matt was sitting at the hotel lobby distracted with his own thoughts when he heard her arrive and immediately made an irresistible picture of her. Hair carelessly up. Floral perfume. Strawberry flavored lipstick. Long sleeve open back silk dress. High heels. Confident walk. Delicate gestures. 

Stunning. 

Although thankful for his heightened senses, he envied every man in the room who could actually see her. 

She gave their names at the front desk and the young man confirmed they were in the guests list. 

He noticed her bright smile when she saw him and started walking towards him. Matt had to pull himself together in order to not look like a silly idiot. 

“Hey!” she greeted. “Ready?”

“I, uh… yes. You?”

She chuckled when she noticed he was blushing. 

“What's going on?”

“Oh nothing, it's just you… I mean, you look gorgeous”. 

“Matt, you can't see me!”

“I think we both agree with the fact that I can see you better than anyone else can” voice a little lower now, almost no space between them. “And I have to say, Miss Page, you look incredible tonight”. 

It was her time to blush now. She knew he was right. And she loved it. She loved that he could see all about her. Not just her body, but also her feelings, her thoughts, her drives, her flaws. It was so easy now that they were being completely honest with each other. He even knew about the dark corners of her past, but he didn't care. Just like she didn't care about his. Some wounds were still open, but healing. Little by little. And having him by her side made everything feel a lot better. Better than she ever dreamed of. 

“C'mon…” she told him, holding his hand and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Let's go have some fun”.

**Author's Note:**

> In the blockbuster movie Avatar when they say “I see you” it means I see the love and your feelings and your soul and you mean everything to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
